


Married

by Serenity1 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blessing, Congratulation, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea during the episode "The Empty Hearse!" So there will be hints of spoilers, not much.
> 
> Summary for this chapter: John tells Sherlock's family for their blessing.

After Sherlock's return from destroying Moriarty's network, John's emotions flew around him. He broke off the engagement with Mary, told her the truth that he was still in love with Sherlock and pawned the engagement ring that he was going to give her.

Now here he was, five months later, with a new engagement ring but this time, it was for Sherlock and he was standing nervously in front of Mycroft along with the Holmes parents. "Well, um, the thing is..."

Mycroft sighed dramatically as he rolls his eyes, "John is here to ask us for his blessing as he is about to ask Sherlock to marry him," he said calmly.

John glares at Mycroft but he smiles at their parents as the mother squeals in delight and the father stood up and shook his hand. "I guess I'm having a new son-in-law," he said with a smile.

"Oh yes, but hang on, we don't know anything about John," the mum replies.

"John is an ex-army doctor who invaded Afghanistan and he was recently engaged to Mary his ex-fiance but ever since Sherlock's return, John's feelings for Sherlock has also returned," Mycroft explains.

"Mycroft!" John snaps.

"I'm just deducing what's in front of me, Doctor Watson. Granted I may not be as fast as my brother in deducing, but I can clearly see it," Mycroft admits.

"So is John and Sherlock dating?" Father asked as he was still bewildered.

"Yes father, they've been dating for four months since Sherlock's return. Prior to that, they dated two years after they met. If it wasn't for Sherlock's suicide attempt, it would have been four years," Mycroft adds.

"Really, that long?" Mother asked with a smile.

"Um, yes," John replies glaring at Mycroft.

"John also has a sister name Harriett Watson who is a drug addict like Sherlock before but she is currently in rehab. She won't be attending the wedding," Mycroft finished.

"What's your rank?" Father asked.

"Captain sir," John replies with a smile. 

"Well my dear, I think we should give him our blessings with our young son. After all, he is a captain and he can handle Sherlock anytime," Father says with a smile.

"I think we should. How about it Mycroft? Do you welcome him in our family?" Mother asked smiling.

Mycroft stares at his parents as he looks at John, the two of them hadn't really been seeing eye-to-eye ever since John found out Mycroft knows about Sherlock being alive. He sighed as he stood up from his chair, "welcome to the family John," he said as he shook hands with John.

John beams, "Thank you," he said.


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tells Mrs. Hudson how he proposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a hint of spoilers up ahead if you hadn't watched the episode "The Sign of Three" yet. It was fairly a good episode, really. Well, forgive me for my grammar.

"Tell me why I agreed on doing this," Mycroft Holmes said as he stares at the blank paper in front of him.

"He is your brother, Mycroft. That's why he asked you to be his best man and not me or Mike," the other voice said.

"I run a government, Greg! I can't wait a best man speech!" Mycroft exclaimed nervously.

Gregory Lestrade sighed as he looked at his lover, "you will do fine, love. Don't worry about it," he assures him. Mycroft sighed dramatically, he wasn't too sure about it.

\----------

"So, it's just going to be a small wedding? Inside a chapel or church?" Mrs. Hudson asked eagerly as he was talking to John and Sherlock was out.

"Inside the church, Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock thinks the church is more formal than going into a small chapel," John said with a fond smile as he remembers what Sherlock told him.

Mrs. Hudson chuckled, "I can't believe it. My two boys are finally getting married!" She said with a squeal.

"You didn't saw that coming," John said.

"Tell me John, how'd you proposed to Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson asked eagerly.

"Well...."

\----------

(Flashback)

"Why are we in the lab, John? Molly isn't here," Sherlock said.

"Greg called me in to identify some results for him for a case. Since you weren't answering your phone, he texted me otherwise," John lies.

"Did he?" Sherlock asked with a raised eyebrow as he looks down on the floor. "Than why is there rose petals on the floor that leads to the lab?" He asked.

John sighed, "Just follow me," he said and Sherlock didn't say anything else.

When they entered the lab, Sherlock stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the lights were off but candles were lit and the rose petals were scattered all around. "John...?" He asked bewildered. He looks around for John until he saw that John was kneeling down on one knee in front of him, holding a small black box. Sherlock was standing shock as John started to speak to him.

"Well, I'm not into big of a speech here, Sherlock. But um, we've known each other for a long time and this is basically where we first met. I love you, Sherlock. Even after Mary and your return, I can't shake those feelings out off me. You have been always the one, Sherlock. You always protected me and I will always protect you. Will you marry me?" John asked as he opens the small box. 

Sherlock didn't say anything as he was too shock but he did knelt down in front of John and kissed him. 

(End Flashback)

\---------

Mrs. Hudson squealed as soon as John finished his story, "How romantic! Does Mycroft know?" She asked.

John nodded, "Mycroft is our best man," he said.

"Oh dear..." Mrs. Hudson said slowly.

"What? What is it?" John asked worriedly.

"Uh, nothing at all, dearie! I almost forgotten about the cookies I bought! Wait right there and I'll go get some," Mrs. Hudson said as she stood up and went to go get the cookies.

John shook his head in amusement, was it a bad idea to ask Mycroft to be the best man? He hopefully hopes not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, who would had thought that Mycroft would be best man? And yes, I did hinted that Mycroft/Greg are in a relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about doing this as a one-shot, but instead, there will be chapters added to it. I think the next chapter would be the wedding and it is going to be based off the episode "The Sign of Three" and hints of spoilers.


End file.
